


Jasmine, Roses and Sunsets

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reader-Insert, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Jasmine, Roses and Sunsets

“Hey, baby.”

When she turned around, he was stunned by how beautiful she looked; she wasn’t dressed up or anything, she was just effortlessly her - and she was beautiful. Her face lit up when she looked toward the bouquet in his hands. “You got me flowers!”

Stepping into the kitchen, he passed the bouquet to her, watching as she inhaled the light scent of the white flowers. The petals caressed her face and somehow made her more beautiful than before. “What kind of flowers are these? They’re gorgeous.”

“Jasmine flowers,” he said as he kissed her forehead. “I asked Pretty Boy what they signified, and he said ‘typically the jasmine flower represents modesty, love and sensuality, which makes it an extremely romantic flower. It also signifies elegance, nobility and grace.’ I figured they were perfect because they represent everything you are - except modest.”

She chuckled into the bouquet. Yea, she definitely wasn’t modest. “That was a great impersonation of Spencer by the way. Thank you.” Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed chaste kiss after kiss to his lips, getting caught in the moment.

“Happy anniversary,” he said. “Now get changed. I’m taking you out for a fancy dinner.”

Her face lit up and she bounded into their bedroom to get changed. “What kind of place? Super fancy? Should I wear a dress?”

“Yes! It’s fancy as hell.” Neither of them were amazingly fancy people; they didn’t need to go out to fancy dinners all the time to show their love for each other, but it was nice every once in a while to go all out, and Y/N loved to get dressed up to the nines every now and then. “I’m going to put on a tux when you’re done.”

Another thing he loved about his wife was that she wasn’t fussy. Just 10 minutes after she entered their bedroom, she emerged wearing a black gown with sleeves off the shoulders and a tasteful slit up the thigh. She complimented the simple look with red lipstick and wavy hair. “You look gorgeous,” he said softly. He was normally an over-the-top guy, boasting to everyone around that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but in these moments, he just had to take it all in for himself.

Her soft smile guided him into the bedroom so he could get changed, appearing minutes later in a crisp, tailored tuxedo that made him look like James Bond. “So where is this place, oh husband of mine?”

“It’s called Mirabella. I actually passed it when I was on a case. Everyone that came out was raving about how delicious the food was and how attentive the service was, so I asked if it was worth it, and everyone said yes. I knew I had to take you there.” Once down the stairs, he knew he had to take out all the stops to show her that just because they were married didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to try and woo her every day for the rest of their lives. He opened the passenger side door for her, helping her slide into the car before closing the door for her.

He joined her in the driver’s seat before pulling away from the curb. “I feel so pampered.”

“Only the best for the most beautiful wife in the world.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smile. “So what kind of food do they have?” She asked happily as she bounced up and down in her seat.

There was his wife. The food lover. Although they had a few staple restaurants they would frequent constantly, Y/N enjoyed trying new foods; she claimed she was a frustrated chef in disguise. “It’s a mixture of French and American traditional. There’s a striped bass dish in particular that I have a feeling you’ll order. I know I’ve been on a lot of cases lately, so I wanted to do something nice.”

“You don’t have to,” she said as she crossed her legs, exposing a slip of skin that made it difficult for him to keep his eyes on the road. “But thank you.” He could tell she was excited. “I wonder if they have oysters for an appetizer. Maybe we can split that. They are an aphrodisiac you know.”

“Of course, though I can assure you I don’t need an aphrodisiac when it comes to you.” They were just five minutes from the restaurant now, so he drove in silence, one hand on the wheel while the other rested on the smooth slip of skin exposed beneath the black material.

They pulled up to the restaurant and had the car valeted, but not before he opened the door for her and escorted her inside. The golden and deep red tones of the restaurant complemented her outfit beautifully. 

Although they’d been married for three years and had dated for two before that, he was still stunned by how beautiful she was. While she scanned the menu, he watched her, her red lips curling up into a smile when she found the striped bass dish he’d been talking about earlier. “Oh my god, Derek, this all looks amazing. Do you want to split an appetizer?”

“Definitely. How about the Mediterranean Galette? I can see you looking at the snails, and I love you but that’s not happening.” His heart exploded when she snorted; in all honesty, if she’d insisted on the snails he would try them, but it wasn’t something he wanted to eat. Who would want to eat something that was chewy and used to crawl across dirt and gravel?

She giggled at his obvious disgust for the idea of eating snails. “You’re no fun! But that sounds delicious too.”

When the waiter came, they placed their orders, each getting a martini as well, though he promised himself he’d only have one so that she could drink and he could be the one to drive home. “Excuse me,” he asked, beckoning the waiter over one more time before he left. He whispered something in the man’s ear and left Y/N wondering what it was, but shortly after their appetizer and drinks came, she was greeted with three deep red roses in a small vase for the table.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, giving Derek a “you shouldn’t have” look. “Thank you, sir.”

“It was my pleasure.”

The Mediterranean Galette was absolutely delicious - the pastry delicate and flaky, the tomatoes just slightly acidic, the olives perfectly salty, with greens to bring it all together. “Oh my god, Derek, this is one of the most decadent things I’ve ever eaten.”

“It’s only the appetizer,” he laughed. “We have so much left to eat.”

While they waited for their dinner, the sea-bass, as expected, for her, and for him, steak and potatoes, she inhaled the heady scent of the flowers Derek had asked for. “Thank you, baby,” she breathed softly. “This has been amazing.”

Her face lit up when the food arrived and throughout the meal they ended up nibbling on each other’s food. By the end, they’d basically split their meals. “I’m so full,” she said, leaning back into the booth.

“No room for dessert?” 

She shook her head. “Not now, maybe instead of getting something here, we can grab some of that chocolate mousse from the diner down the street for later? I have ideas for that mousse.” 

“Oh really?” He raised his eyebrow, knowing exactly what she meant. “I think I could get behind those ideas.”

After paying the bill, he extended his hand, helping her out of the booth and back into the car. The ride back home was fairly uneventful; both were full of food and Y/N was a little bit buzzed from the martinis she’d had. “We have mousse now?” She asked when he got back into the car with a paper bag.

“Yup. Now how about we go home, get changed and sit on the couch for a while?” That sounded amazing to him.

Within five minutes, they were home. “Ready for cuddling and chocolate mousse?” She asked, running out to the couch in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Did you only plan on eating that?” He laughed.

She nodded. “Yes, but preferably later and off each other.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” He came to the couch in a pair of pajama pants that hung loosely off his hips and sat next to his wife. “But how about we watch the sun set first.” After a beautiful night, he wanted to take in the colors painting themselves across the sky with his wife in his arms.

With a heavy and contented sigh, she sunk back into his embrace and burned the waves of color into her mind. “That sounds like the perfect end to a perfect day.” 

He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and began tracing his lips along her skin. “And a great beginning to what promises to be a wonderful evening.”


End file.
